Una Pequeña Aventura
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Silkyposy, una potrilla terrestre vivirá una pequeña pero importante aventura al ser parte de un accidente en la estación de trenes de Canterlot, a un día de la Noche De Los Corazones Cálidos. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Será una noche trise o una feliz?


Hola a todos,

Se que estos últimos meses esto a estado medio muerto, pero sigo aquí. Las razones de porqué no he actualizado mis escritos son varios (Los principales son falta de tiempo y porque se borraron algunos). Pero en diciembre espero ya actualizar MISIÓN (Por): Luna y tener otras historias más.

Por el momento les dejo esta pequeña historia, ya que estamos a escasos meses de Diciembre y la navidad (y también porque el sábado al capítulo de MLP:Fim orientado a la temática). Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Una Pequeña Aventura**

**Para el Concurso de Equestria Collector**

¿Qué es la Noche De Los Corazones Cálidos para una potrilla? Puede significar un sinfín de cosas. Entre nieve, regalos y villancicos, esta potrilla encontró una valiosa lección la cual le recuerda lo importante de esta festividad.

Una pequeña poni terrestre llamada Silkyposy, de no más de 7 años, esperaba junto con sus padres en la estación de trenes de Canterlot. El día antes de las fiestas es un caos total, pues las tiendas están llenas, las calles tienen tráfico y siempre ocurren retrasos, como es el caso de los trenes en este mismo momento. Los pegasos se han propasado con la nieve y las vías estaban bloqueadas, todo poni quiere llegar a tiempo a su destino. La estación estaba llena de ponis que esperaban impacientes la llegada de su tren.

Silkyposy, de pelaje azul cielo y melena naranja, esperaba en medio de sus padres, como medida de seguridad para que no se perdiera. Dentro de la estación había problemas de logística, pero nada que pudiera ser mortal. Es cuando los acontecimientos inesperados suceden. Una pastelería dentro de la enorme instalación, cuyos pasteleros cansados y desesperados por la excesiva demanda, olvidaron apagar un horno con bollos. Su despiste desembocó a un acontecimiento peligroso cuando el horno se envolvió con fuego y los ponis en su desesperación y sorpresa no pudieron apagarlo apropiadamente.

Silkyposy, como buena potrilla que era, atendía siempre las reglas de sus padres. Pero no pudo soportar la sensación tan caótica que se multiplicaba en cada rincón de la estación, tanto equino corriendo y buscando las salidas, sin importar chocarse unos con otros. El caos hizo su aparición y cada poni enloqueció, tratando de salvar su propia integridad.

El caos estalló dentro del inmueble y los padres temerosos del daño físico, atolondrados por el miedo, buscaron una salida como los demás. Algunos unicornios lograron tele-transportarse, otros pegasos salieron por las ventanas, sin embargo la mayoría aún seguía adentro. El fuego se descontroló, el pánico aumentó y el desorden hacía de las suyas. Silkyposy, en medio del caos, perdió la cercanía con sus padres. Silkyposy en medio de caos, perdió la cercanía con sus padres. Entre las estampidas contra las salidas, ponis corriendo desbocados y mucha confusión, Silkyposy no tuvo más remedio que esquivar a todos los ponis asustados y encontrar un lugar donde ponerse a salvo.

Desde afuera se distinguió el humo que escapaba de las ventanas y el techo, el humo se hubiera extendido más hasta que por fin llegaron los policías, bomberos y guardia real para controlar el fuego. Rápidamente abrieron nuevas salidas para dejar escapar a los ponis asustados. Las autoridades lucharon con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitar que un día tan significativo se viera manchado por una tragedia.

Los minutos pasaron y el fuego logró ser controlado y extinto, el siniestro pudo ser vencido. A pesar de la victoria sobre el fuego no se pudo cantar victoria, no en aquel momento donde heridos, desaparecidos y potros extraviados necesitaban de una solución.

Servicios de emergencia con paramédicos llegaron, y se aventuraron a la parcialmente destruida estación de trenes, buscando a los heridos. La noticia fue tan relevante que obligó a las Princesas salir de su palacio y llegar a la estación. Decididas a ayudar que cada poni en dificultades tuviera un final feliz.

Silkyposy abrió los ojos, tocía y sus patas traseras le dolían. Trató de levantarse pero trabajo le costó. Con gran esfuerzo salió de un bote de basura el cual se escondió. Había ponis en el piso, un aroma a humo, algunos gritos de ayuda, bomberos entrando y saliendo por las puertas. La potrilla asustada, veía a ponis derribados y heridos, exclamaban por ayuda al igual que ella.

La ayuda afortunadamente apareció; paramédicos y guardias reales, que recogieron hábilmente a los heridos. Uno de ellos vio a la potrilla asustada, temblando de miedo. Silkyposy fue llevada en el lomo de uno de los guardias y dejada en una pequeña tienda improvisada, donde estaban otros pequeños potros que buscan a sus padres.

La Princesa Celestia decide que mejor para los potrillos es alejarse de la estación, enviarlos a otro lugar donde pudieran jugar y olvidarse por unos instantes de la tragedia. " _No se preocupen mis fieles e inocentes súbditos, mientras buscamos a sus padres, ustedes vendrán conmigo_ ". Celestia se lleva a cada uno al único lugar donde los potros puedan jugar y estar seguros, con todas las comunidades: el palacio real.

15 potros extraviados; entre pegasos, ponis terrestres, unicornios y una burrita que necesitaron cuidado y cariño mientras sus padres no estaban.

Resguardados del palacio los potros esperaban, temerosos del tiempo. Añoraban volver a ver el rostro de sus familiares. Sus heridas fueron curadas y vendadas, los sirvientes les ofrecieron un rico ponche y por un momento los potros olvidaron en la situación tan seria en la que estaban.

La Princesa Celestia les tiene un regalo especial, 6 ponis muy amigables y asombrosas que se ofrecieron a estar con los potros por un momento para alegrarles el día. Una de ellas es una princesa joven y llena de energía, los potros le preguntaron un sinfín de cosas y ella amablemente las respondió todas. También estaba un poni de crin multicolor que aunque no fue tan amigable con los pequeños los entretuvo con maniobras geniales. La tercera poni, de pelaje rosado, era la más loca de las 6 y les regaló dulces y bonitos regalos a todos. Una pegaso timida los deleitó con la hermosura de su voz. Una unicornio muy generosa adornó con moños felices y sofisticados los vendajes de los potros. La última poni fue la que más Silkyposy recordó más que cualquiera, era una poni granjera con mucha destreza con el lazo y la que más se preocupó por los pequeños ponis.

Cada una de ellas alentó a los ponis en conservar la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres y familiares, aunque su participación fue breve, los potros celebraron su compañía y prometieron no entristecerse. La esperanza llegó, pero para unos llegó primero. Los padres fueron apareciendo, algunos con moretones, otros ilesos, y los pequeños ponis fueron saliendo del palacio uno por uno. De los 15 potros perdidos, en tan solo una hora se fueron la mitad. Los demás tuvieron que aguantar un poco más, pero valía la pena esperar por reencontrarse y con felicidad celebrar que la familia de nuevo estaba reunida y a salvo. Solo una pequeña yegua que al final del día se quedó sola, esperando esperanzada a que sus padres volvieran por ella.

Sentada frente a la puerta, movía la cola con nervios, con unos ojos llenos de ilusión, esperando a que un rostro familiar entrase por esa puerta. Sus ojos vieron como los demás fueron abandonando la sala uno por uno, como la felicidad no cabía en sus corazones cuando ella solo podía observar y esperar.

El miedo a la perdida hizo de las suyas, el desamparo y el enojo la hacían pensar en un sinfín de locuras. No soportaba la idea de quedarse sola, menos en este día tan especial, donde todos celebraban en familia, el destino no podría ser tan cruel como para quitársela.

Applejack volvió a la sala, solo quería cerciorarse de que todos los potros estuvieran con sus familias. Lo que vio fue una cabeza caída y un ánimo apagado. Silkyposy estaba llorando, sola, sin que nadie la consolara. Applejack entonces la abrazó, mientras la pequeña poni lloraba en su pecho. La confortaba como su propia hermana, tratando de calmarla.

" _¿Mis padres volverán por mí? ¿Qué les pasó?_ " Applejack pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta al escuchar tales preguntas de un alma tan joven, no soportaba la idea de que aquella potra tuviera que enfrentarse a uno de los momentos más amargos en la vida como ella alguna vez lo hizo. Applejack no podía decirle una mentira, tampoco la verdad porque no la sabía. Solo pudo decirle con toda la sinceridad de su corazón: " _Esa respuesta no lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que pase… no estarás sola, terrón de azúcar. Ten esperanza, y nunca pierdas las fuerzas. Pase lo que pase, no te rindas porque sus padres desean que salgas adelante y sobretodo, quieren verte feliz_ ".

Aunque Applejack tenga su propia vida y sus propios deberes, lo mejor será estar con la pequeña poni por esta noche. Nadie merece estar solo en una noche tan especial, menos una potrilla inocente.

El nuevo día, la fecha especial llegó en Equestria; hay desfiles en las calles, obras de teatro, regalos y muchos juegos. Mientras tanto, en una sala del palacio, dos ponis duermen, esperando que cuando despierten las cosas sean mejores.

Silkyposy abrió los ojos, esperando ver el rostro de sus padres, ilusionada por tal hermoso regalo. Quedó decepcionada al encontrarse de nuevo sin su familia a su lado. Applejack despertó y miraba por la ventana, esperaba que un milagro ocurriera, tan solo quería eso, la oportunidad de felicidad de la potranca.

" _¡Silkyposy!_ ", una voz levanta las orejas de la potrilla terrestre, que al principio queda desconcertada. La esperanza vuelve y hace más fuerte cuando otra voz conocida exclama su nombre. La potrilla no puede esperar, sale de la habitación para confirmar su sorpresa. Una sonrisa autentica se crea en un rostro y las lágrimas de felicidad se desbordan cuando ve a sus padres de nuevo. Es tan fuerte la emoción, tan intenso el amor que galopa hacia ellos sin importar su pata vendada. Sus padres la abrazan y la besan, llorando también, agradecidos de volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

Aunque vivos y felices están, ninguno salió ileso, el padre se lastimó de las patas traseras y se movía gracias a un par de ruedas, su madre tenía vendas y gasas en el lomo y la cabeza, pero no le importaba el dolor, estaba infinitamente agradecida por estar viva y poder abrazar a su hija.

Es tiempo de volver a casa y Silkyposy se despide de Applejack. " _Gracias por acompañarme, tu familia es muy afortunada de tenerte. Feliz Día De Los Corazones Cálidos_ ".

La familia de ponis terrestres se retira del palacio, con la bendición de las dos hermanas, dispuestos a disfrutar la fecha con las más grandes energías. Así termina la pequeña aventura de la pequeña Silkyposy, que siempre estará agradecida con la pony que la apoyó y no le permitió perder la esperanza.


End file.
